Where The Lonely Ones Roam
by DemonStripper
Summary: Pain - such a strange thing. It reminds us that we're alive and breathing, makes us appreciate the moments of happiness and loathe the ones of sadness. Pain cannot be avoided, but sometimes it can bring with it salvation, even in the most unconventional of forms.


**It feels like forever since I've posted something here!** **~ Written for Summer Sebaciel Week 2018 ~**

* * *

The candles were lit and the nave was silent. The moon outside had long since risen, gracefully casting its pale blue light through the stained glass depiction of Saint Michael, reflecting triangles and squares of crimson and gold, green and violet, along with countless shades from peach to sapphire. It truly was a beautiful sight - the ornate cathedral in all its glory. Sconces and floor candelabra bathed the room in a warm, welcoming glow to make up for the lack of illumination from the chandeliers towering overhead; between the natural light and the flickering flames, it wasn't difficult to see the pews or even the altar at the far end of the chapel. The votive candles were especially hard to miss. My prayer had been spoken and the tiny wax cylinder sparked to life nearly two hours ago, but still I sat on the crimson velvet bench closest to the pulpit. It was midnight, perhaps even later by then, and the church was - as expected - void of other patrons. I should have already left, saved my time for resting and returned the next evening to utter another orison for my hospitalized aunt, but instead I stayed. The church was far from being in a bad area of town, that being the reason I didn't flinch when I heard a creak to my right, echoing between aisles like a whisper on the wind.

My eyes stayed trained on the crucifix above the table on which the prayer candles sat, ignoring the quiet tapping on the marble tiles until it grew closer to me. With furrowed brows I finally turned to face the person who had approached from behind, blood running cold when I saw who lingered there; no one. That clicking was the exact sound that emitted from shoes. No, not just shoes, heels. Slowly rising from where I had perched, I looked around for any other signs of life, coming up empty-handed. I was alone but somehow it didn't feel that way. The air suddenly felt cold and stale, heavy almost. It was such a drastic change that it left me breathless and disoriented for a few short moments. No longer comfortable in the place that normally brought me solace in times of need, I walked to the large, elegantly carved cherry wood doors that lead outside. Hand hovering over one of the gilded handles, I pushed it open, ready to be free from the suffocating atmosphere wrapping itself around me like ivy vines on a stone pillar, but it wouldn't budge. I shoved against it again with more force but it stayed put. No locks were ever placed on the opposite side and the ones in my reach were still unlached, leaving no reason for the doors to be immobile. I didn't panic though, it had been built over a century ago, I'm sure that wasn't the first time the doors have stuck. Instead of using my hand again, I pressed my shoulder against it, just a breath short of being painful, and yet it remained as if it were made of stone. Something wasn't right.

A series of noises rang out from below the colourful glass; two clicks, four knocks, and three barely audible taps on the ivory keys of the baby grand to the right of the stairs leading to the wooden altar. The urge to leave was growing stronger by the second. Pianos don't play themselves and even if there were a prankster hiding out in one of the darkened corners of the room, there was no possible way for them to reach the window from which the next pattern of scratches resonated. The miniscule fire burning atop blackened wicks grew brighter, creating the illusion of midday sunlight before extinguishing themselves with a low sound reminiscent to wind at the beginning of a storm, shrouding the room in arrant darkness. With the shadows swallowing up the aisles and sconces, I was left to rely on the dull moonlight streaming in through a single crimson oval in the massive window's design, painting the path I was to walk on in an ominous blood-red hue. I didn't want to approach the source of light nor did I wish to step into the blackness elsewhere, but I had to go _somewhere._ And so I held my chin higher in a show of confidence that I didn't feel, and strode towards the front of the holy shrine.

As I came to a stop, I stared up at the crystal illustration of Saint Michael, eyes widening in horror. Where once a determined expression was etched onto the angel's face, a smirk was now carved, gentle eyes narrowed with ill intent and a single tear of sanguine dripping down his left cheek. That wasn't there earlier. Fear was clawing at my chest, soon rampantly spreading throughout my entire being when just as surely as the candles were blown out, writhing tendrils of soot blocked out the moon only to disperse mere moments later, and with the return of the strawberry haze came the silhouette of a man. Or a creature vaguely resembling one.

He must have stood nearly a foot and a half taller than me, height accentuated by shiny leather boots with heels like spikes, deadly but strangely alluring. His skin was as dark as ink on parchment, but fading paler and paler by the minute, leaving thin, lengthy, claw-tipped fingers and toned forearms as the only proof that his flesh had ever been such a stygian shade. Wing-like appendages protruded from between his shoulder blades, but no feathers hung from them and no leathery skin was stretched from base to tip, instead they were made up of a wall of oozing black liquid. Every slight movement caused more to fall to the ground with a 'plip', making wide puddles of the goop beneath them. Horns of the same lifeless color sprouted from wet, overgrown hair, curling back at the tips and twisted like branches. They even adorned sharp thorns. A fang filled mouth was smiling wide in wry amusement, a shine catching on the two canines that seemed just the slightest bit longer than the rest of the pearly whites, standing out greatly against his sable lips and cool grey skin. But with all of these strange features, the most horrifying part had to be the eyes. The slit pupils of a snake watched him icily, irises burning from amaranth and white to raspberry and orange, from not just the pair of eyes upon his face, but the ones in his 'wings' as well. Pants of the same material as his boots were the only other thing protecting his modesty, his chest entirely bare, calling forth a cherry blush despite the obvious danger he posed. This thing wasn't human, and it certainly wasn't good. I could probably go so far as to say that it was the very embodiment of sin. So why am I so attracted to it?

The guttural baritone of a rumbling growl brought me back from my inner musings and I took a step back from the threat, unable to speak a single word to the thing before me as the swishing tendrils of shadow surrounding him reached forward to curl around my shoulders. "My, my, whatever is a tiny thing like you doing out at such a late hour? A morsel so small makes easy prey, and you never know what sort of monsters may be prowling about just waiting for their chance to strike. How fortunate you are that I found you first." A talon prodded at the underside of my jaw, trailing down to linger over my throat, barely brushing and nowhere near hard enough to break the skin there, but that didn't make it any less frightening. Jerking away from the touch, my voice shook even with my best efforts to keep it under control and I cursed myself for getting into this mess in the first place. "Fortunate, you say? Maybe for me but not for you, you- foul demon!" The demon tsked, placing a hand over his chest as if mortally wounded, but his mocking sneer stayed in place, "Foul? I can assure you, one night with me and it would easily change your mind about that. I could also erase your pain while I'm at it. After all, it is practically rolling off of you. I could smell it from a million miles away if I tried, tainting the air like wispy ambrosia. Powerful, intoxicating, delicious... Truly A forbidden fruit." With my face now between his hands, he studied me closely, causing me to squirm in his grasp before his grip grew firmer, effectively locking me in place as he purred out, "Give me your permission and I will soothe your anguish and fill you with pleasure."

Shutting my eyes, I breathed heavily in a futile attempt to calm my racing heart and growing arousel. Don't listen to his words, don't listen to his words... "There is always a price and I refuse to pay it. Now let me go!" A smooth chuckle parted his lips before they were pressed against the base of my throat, "I don't think I will... Besides, the moment you willingly meet my skin, the fee will be paid." "And what would that be? My soul?" Those toxic lips explored further, pressing into the faint hollow above my collarbones, the words cooed against my shoulder giving me goosebumps, "Someone listens to his sermons very closely I see... However, you are wrong. What I offer you is not in any way binding, I just want a little bit of entertainment, I have been horribly lonely as of late, you see. No one comes after nightfall anymore. Except for you. And what a fine specimen you are." The elegantly spoken praise distracted me long enough to not detect the shifting of pristine fabric until it was too late and my shirt buttons had been deftly released from their holes and my button-up pushed halfway down my arms. Yet when I came to realization, I did nothing about it. Had I been fully coherent instead of trapped within a lustful haze, I might have fought against the faint drag of nails across my stomach and hips, smacked him away or tried to run. But I didn't want that. Besides, if I would still live, then what harm would it do to give in just this once? It's been so long since I've been able to forget about the things that trouble and keep me awake at night... The holy have never answered my desperate prayers, have never touched me so carefully, nor promised this sweet salvation. Angels have never spoken to me soft, inticing words meant to make me fall. If this is what I'm sworn to, would it be so bad to fall? "Submit to me and I will soothe that ache coiling inside your beating heart. Submit, and I will make you mine..."

My mouth was dry and my throat tight as I forced whispered words passed my lips that I could never take back so long as I lived. If I come to regret this, then it was by my own choosing. "Then make me yours, demon." Mouth curving into an unnaturally large smile, the demon's main pair of electric eyes met mine, the other sets sparkling and flashing every colour imaginable as if he were trying to impress me with the inhuman display; wings curling around my back and staining my cold flesh in the black essence, "As you wish, Ciel." I had no chance to question how he knew my given name before misty vines of ebony secured themselves around my middle, hefting me up until I levitated several feet above the snow white marble, leisurely lifted onto the altar with my back flat against the icy stone table and legs bent uncomfortably close to my chest. I repressed a shiver when he followed suit, rising from the floor as if he were made of air, soon hovering between my legs as his own knees met the platform I was spread on.

Cold digits wrapped around the back of my neck, tugging me forward to smash those burning lips to mine, our combined temperatures pulling forth a gasp and warming me almost immediately while the most elongated fangs sunk into my bottom lip. His slit tongue muffled my yelp when it slipped through my lips, tasting oddly close to blackberries mixed with the metallic flavour of my own blood as it searched every corner and edge of my mouth, flicking teasingly over my own tongue, coaxing me to join it in its exploration. With our mouths at war, I blindly reached out for his hair only to have my hands roughly gripped and forced above my head, more of those writhing strands of shadow rushing forward to hold them in place along with my ankles, keeping them open wide while his free hand unfastened my jeans, deftly pushing them to the floor.

"Tell me, Ciel, what do you desire?" The demon growled, releasing my bloodied mouth and sliding both hands to my chest, pinching both nipples while that sinful tongue wondered down my throat and shoulders, kissing, licking, and biting at the frail skin there, marking me with blood and bruises to stake his claim. With a huff of pleasure, I squirmed against my restraints, heaving chest pressing more firmly into his ministrations and excited mouth that trailed from its previous place and to my hips, laving over the prominent silhouette of hipbones and to the fair skin below. "I want you." "What part of me do you want?" Flustered, I managed to get the words out, biting down on my throbbing, pulsating lip, "Your tongue." "Do you want it here?" He questioned, strong, purple-tinted muscle dragging across the base of my shaft, nearly causing me to scream out then and there as it traveled upwards and to the frenulum. As it was, an embarrassingly loud whine escaped my throat, intensifying when he swallowed me whole, throat momentarily constricting around my weeping erection, "Ah! H-hey, wait! What do I call you?" A thoughtful sound rumbled around me and I clenched my hands into fists, nails digging into my palms hard enough to mark them with half-crescent indentations. His warm, wet mouth was then absent, much to my disappointment, "Whatever name you choose, I will answer to." "Then... You will answer to Sebastian," I murmured, trembling softly as my need grew. My need for him. "Excellent. Now, I don't remember you answering my question. Where do you want my tongue?" His mouth was on mine again, long fingers wrapping around my cock and jerking at an agonizingly slow pace, "Do you mean here?" I shook my head wildly, trying in vain to pull away from the kiss, "No, not there."

Faster than my eyes could catch, his head was buried betwixt my thighs, "Ah, I see... Then perhaps you meant here?" Without any warning, that talented tongue was plunged into my hole, and this time I was unable to bite back a scream when he took only seconds to locate my prostate, rubbing and pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves without offering a break between the prods, sending spark after blinding spark of white hot pleasure through my entire being, shaking me to my very core. A thin appendage slipped in beside it, the slight sting of the extra stretch greatly adding to the sensation of being ravaged from the inside out, the movement of the inky tendril was unnerving close to vibrating, short circuiting my brain and causing all control to slip away. Moans were no longer concealed as he greedily sucked and licked at the furled entrance, fingers digging into my thighs hard enough to bruise them a weak orchid shade. His name was panted out between heavy breaths and followed by my pleas for more as I felt my impending orgasm creeping nearer. "Nn.. Sebastian! More!"

Denying my command, he leaned back, leaving me as lenient and boneless as a puddle in his hands, frustration mounting when he smirked, "No, I don't think so. Not like that at least." When I opened my mouth to question what he meant, the words died in my throat upon seeing the leather binding his long legs melt away, revealing gradient, monochrome skin and a proudly-standing prick unlike any I had seen before, the sight alone made way for a groan of excitement. Instead of pinkened flesh and smooth edges, it was vaguely ridged, fading from aubergine at the tip to the pitch-black base, the precum shining on the tip holding an almost metallic quality to it. Unable to utter a single phrase, I simply stared, amazed at the straining erection. How could I ever desire a human after this? Lowering himself, the head of his breathtaking dick glided over mine, sending me into a frenzy as I tried to shift upwards to feel that exquisite friction that I so profoundly craved, "Please!" "Please what, Ciel?" He breathed seductively against my shoulder, hands settling on my hips, squeezing as if encouraging me to speak. "Please fuck me!" I could hardly recognize my own voice, raspy and overwrought as it had become, but I _did_ perceive the approving hum resonating in Sebastian's throat, "Since you asked so nicely..."

No time was wasted before he snapped his hips forward and breached the hole he had so eagerly toyed with, sinking to the hilt without allotted time for me to adjust. He was thick, much bigger than any other I had been with before; something to be expected of a creature of Hell, I suppose. For the first moments, it hurt impeccably - being so full and spread, the aching muscles radiating throughout my tethered limbs doing nothing to lessen the budding discomfort. But this demon isn't patient, and instead of waiting it out, chose to thrust shallowly instead, jerks and rutting gaining speed and force rather quickly as my pained groans faded and shifted into ones of blatant ecstasy.

Razor sharp claws sought purchase in the slight plump of my hips, beading tiny droplets of the crimson life liquid as they tightened in the rhythm of his reverberating grunt, my own orchestra of sounds heightening into screams of his chosen name as he pounded into me relentlessly, hitting the exact spot begging for attention with every small twist and roll of the hips. It was too much and not enough all at once. The taut and overheated feeling spiraling in my stomach before taking my full form under it's exhilarating hold cautioned me too late to warn the demon before I spasmed beneath him, grasping at the sable mist binds as my release coated both of our stomachs and chests, eyes squeezing shut tightly at the continued onslaught to my overly sensitive nerves as he neared his own end, or what I assumed was his own impending release if his quite audible moans and cavernous whines were anything to go by. "Ciel," that delightfully depraved voice whispered as his own scorching seed spilled inside me, shadows gripping back at my reaching hands, his enraptured expression the only thing I could see when my half-lidded eyes opened. A feral, satisfied rumble was heard as he released my wrists and ankles, enthusiastically lapping up the blood spilt below my lips and neck with an appreciative grin, eyes seeming to illuminate much more brightly than before as they bore into my exhausted ones.

A lazy smile was all I could manage as he carried me from the hard platform and laid me across one of the plush pews. "Worn out after only one round? That must change soon, but for now sleep. I shall see you when you wake." He's staying? How strange... But I'm not complaining. It's nice to have company. His weight beside me shifted the cushion I rested my head upon and his fingers made their way into my hair, claws now gentle as they scratched over my scalp in a calming manner. And as I shut my eyes, the darkness covered us both. I belong to him now, and he belongs to me.


End file.
